Ziggy's Caribbean Rum Company
On 5 November Ziggy started his own Rum Company. Specialised in Rare, Special and Exotic Rum. The Company The Company is started by Ziggy on 5 November. And it's under the command of Ziggy's Loyal Man'. It sells Rum from al around the world, and even rum from the other worlds. Ziggy sells his rum mosty in taverns like the Faithfull Bride, Kings Arm and Roowdy Rooster. The Rum can be purchased from Ziggy him self when he's working in a bar, or he can deliver if you ask him, or you can just buy it on markets and taverns, because Ziggy sells his rum to other bussiness. Head Staff Goods This are some of the Rum Ziggy sells Cursed Rum This is the most norious rum that Ziggy sells. It's that Ziggy only can get after Invasions. Actually during invasions, then he or his man sneak on board Jolly's ship and then they steal all his Cursed Rum. Then afterwards he sells the rum in taverns for a good price. BUT WARNING, There might be some sight effects like, changing color, shrinkin, growing, farting, belching, sleeping, and others... Rum Del Fuego This is Rum, with lots and lots of spices in it, because of that it's very spicy and so it got his name. Legends says that the rum is partly made from the hottest lava from the Vulcano in Padres. Demon Rum This Rum has one of the best taste ever. Because it's taste adapts to the drinker. But be carefull, this rum is very dangerous, you get easy adicted to it. And when you become adicted to it the rum will kill you, mark my words. Legends says the demons will hunt you down when you get adicted. Krab Rum This is rum from Fiddlers Green Tavern. The Rum is very rare, because only on a few occasions Ziggy can get rum from Fiddler Green, Why? Because it's located in Davy Jones Locker. The Rum has a special and sweet taste, not very bad. There's Crab in it what gives it his special taste. Common Caribbean Rum This is just the cheap and ordinary rum like all pirates know it. Grog Just a mix of diffrent sorts of rum and alcoholic drinks. Cheaper then rum and almost as good. Havana Rum One of the Finest and famous Rum ever. Jumbee Rum Stolen From The Jumbee's from The Queen Anne's Revenge, the Rum has become very rare. Skeleton Rum Stolen from the war ships of Jolly Roger. we get these rum from Death Omens, Black Harbingers, and French and Spanish skeleton Flagships. Ziggy's Favorite This is a special self made rum. That's based to Ziggy's favorite flavours. Chinese Dragon Rum Captain Morgan Spiced Navy Rum VOC Rum Slavery Rum Rum from the Catacombs Ghostly Rum Leprechaun Rum Aztec Rum Lama Rum Tortuga Rum One-Of-A-Kind Rum Voodoo Rum Fine EITC Rum Gunners Taste Eva's Grog Spanish Loco Rum Smasho's Cursed Rum Rum from the Brethren Limoncello Jenever Price Tag Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies